Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Anagallis monelli cultivar Wildcat Orange.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anagallis plant, botanically known as Anagallis monelli, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Wildcat Orange.
The new Anagallis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham, N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Anagallis plants with freely and early flowering habit.
The new Anagallis originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 10, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Anagallis monelli identified as code number UNH 13-C8, not patented. The new Anagallis was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the self-pollination in Durham, N.H., on the basis of its plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since Feb. 15, 2000, taken in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Anagallis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Wildcat Orange have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wildcat Orangexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wildcat Orangexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit:
3. Numerous single flowers that are orange in color.
4. Good garden performance.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Durham, N.H., plants of the new Anagallis differed from plants of the parent selection, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anagallis had larger flowers than plants of the parent selection.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Anagallis had five petals whereas flowers of plants of the parent selection had four petals.
Plants of the new Anagallis can be compared to plants of the Anagallis cultivar Sunrise, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Durham, N.H., plants of the new Anagallis differed from plants of the cultivar Sunrise in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anagallis were more upright and vigorous than plants of the cultivar Sunrise.
2. Plants of the new Anagallis had longer internodes than plants of the cultivar Sunrise.
3. Plants of the new Anagallis had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Sunrise.
4. Plants of the new Anagallis had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Sunrise.